Ask the Villains!
by AlliTheSuperGenius004
Summary: My second interview! This time the royals of the Darklands aren't alone... Count Bleck and his minions are here as well! The Villains are together, and they're ready to answer any question you throw at them! Please PM your questions!
1. Day 1

Chapter 1

Interview Show #2

Alli: Kamek, where are they?!

Kamek: They should be coming soon Ms. Alli. Knowing Bowser and his kids are ALWAYS late for personal events.

Alli: Well, we're rolling here! I can't keep talking to you for a whole chapter!

Suddenly, Bowser and the koopalings burst into the room.

Alli: Finally! What took you guys so long to get here?!

Ludwig: Well, since father is a horrible driver and has a bad memory, he forgot where the studio is. Lemmy and I had to instruct him where to go.

Bowser: Hey!

Alli: ***Glances at Bowser*** Somehow, that doesn't surprise me... Take your seats! We're already on the air!

Bowser: Wait... why are there five more seats here?

As if on cue, Count Bleck and his minions walk in the room and on the stage.

Count Bleck: Bleh heh heh heh! Bleck and his minions have arrived!

Mr. L: See, I told you this was the right place! But NO, someone had to be a know-it-all and make us late!

Mimi: Well, excuse me! I thought the number was 5673**79 **not 5673**97**!

Alli: Hey knock it off you two! Being a know-it-all is my job! And you guys aren't technically late... Bowser and his kids were late too. Anyways, Nastasia and Kamek, please sit-

Bowser: Wait, wait, wait! ***Points at Bleck's crew*** What are THEY doing here?! I thought this was just a question show starring me and my kids!

Alli: No, that's show's permantly off the air. I'm doing another question show with you guys and Bleck's crew. Now, if I may continue. Nastasia and Kamek, please sit behind the desk, for you two will host. Do your best! ***Walks away*** And we're on the air!

Bowser: But I thought you were already on the air!

Nastasia: Welcome to Ask the Villains show!

Bowser: (mumbles) whatever...

Kamek: Here you can ask you Kingness, his bratty kids-

Iggy: Hey! We're not bratty! Only Wendy's bratty.

Wendy: I'm **NOT **bratty!

Everyone: ***Covers ears***

O'Chunks: Does dat banshee 'av a volume control?!

Bowser: You'll get use to it!

Kamek: ***Yelling over Wendy*** -Count Bleck and his minions whatever questions you want! Whether it's romantic or humorous, we don't care!

Nastasia: Well, I kinda-

Kamek: I think we can also allow special guests on this show too! Just ask Ms. Alli in your review. Oh, you can ask Nastasia (that's your name right?) and me questions too!

Nastasia: Yes, that's how you say my name. And definitely ask us questions, K? Goodbye for now!

Dimentio: So, now what? Do we just wait here until we start getting questions?

Kamek: Yep.

Bowser: We're done here? Good, come on kids!

Lemmy: Aw! I was playing with this lady's hair! It's so much fun to tug.

Mimi: Get off my hair, you weird little imp!

Lemmy: I'm a koopa, not an imp!

Bleck: Minions, we're leaving as well! I have to prepare my reservation with Lady Timpani.

Bowser: Oh, how's Tippi anyways?

Bleck: She's well, now that's she back with me. Nastasia, let's go!

Nastasia: Coming count! Kamek, here's my number. Since you have experience, I'll need tips on hosting, K?

Bowser: Come on hagface! We don't have all day!

Kamek: Coming your impatientness! Sure, I'll help any fellow host!

Alli: And that's a wrap!

~•~•~•~•~•~

Surprised, huh? Yep, I'm giving this question show thing another shot! And this time, nothing's going to stop me!

The same rules apply from my last question show. Although you don't have to ask EVERY single person a question, you could ask a few from Bleck's crew and a few from the Koopa family. Or you could ask everyone, it's all up to you! Just be easy with the question difficulty.

For the special guests, I'm accepting any OCs! So, if your OC really wants to meet the Koopa family or Count Bleck's crew, describe him/her to me in your review (unless the description's in your profile), and I'll gladly see to it.

And one more thing: I'll be asking EVERYONE's questions, so sorry about that spatterson! It's just that some certain goodie-goodies want me to follow the rules, but I think I know how to fix it. So, that's all for now! Have fun reviewing questions for this new question show! Bye!


	2. Day 2

Chapter 2

_The Yoshi with Weird Facial Hair is Back!_

**Sorry, for not updating in a while, I wasn't getting questions as fast as I thought, so I'm FINALLY going to update this thing! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: The Koopa family and Bleck's gang belongs to Nintendo.**

**Born this way belongs to Lady GaGa and After Ever After belongs to Jon Cozart (Paint). **

**Alex belongs to iSqueakers & **

**Lindsay belongs to iLoveLarryx3. Don't worry, they're just mentioned. **

**Alli, Nolan, Kyle, Nikki, Jake and Myra belong to me.**

The Koopa family and Bleck's crew walk into the studio, which by the looks of it, wasn't used for decades. The wallpaper is torn here and there, cobwebs were everywhere, and the floorboards on the stage creeked when someone stepped on the stage.

Kamek: What happened to the studio?!

Bowser: Geez, you think that director chick could hire maintenance or something.

Alli: ***Appears out of a nearby shadow, scaring the evil-doers out of their wits*** I would of cleaned up and used this place sooner if questions came in faster. But by the looks of it, we'll have to do with what we got.

Iggy: But what about the studio? We can't perform the show here in the state the place is in. Studies say that this condition is not child safe and is mildly dangerous to all man and koopa kind.

Alli: I'm already ahead of you! I showed my friends the place already and they're willing to help. And with magic, clean up should be a breeze!

As if on cue, Nolan, Nikki, Kyle, Myra and Jake walked in the room.

Bowser: ***Points to Jake*** Hey! Aren't you that Jake guy that trashed my castle with the director chick?

Jake: Yeah, that's me! Your faces were PRICELESS!

Bleck: Bleck does not understand. Two mere teenagers wrecked your castle?!

Myra: I know right? No wonder Mario rescues the princess so easily.

Bowser: ...Shut up! T_T

~•~•~•~•~•~

_After half and hour of cleaning and tidying up_...

Bowser: Finally! After all this hard work we did, we can finally get this thing started!

Alli: What do you mean 'we'? You just sat there grumbling while the rest of us cleaned this place up!

Bowser: ***Rolls eyes*** Whatever...

Nastasia and Kamek sat behind a desk with a laptop stating everyone's questions. The Koopa family, Bleck, and his minions sat in the other seats on the stage.

Alli: And action!

Nataisa: Welcome to Ask the Villains! We have our first questions ready, so let's get started.

Kamek: Our first question is from... ***Starts laughing uncontrollably***

Bowser: Hagface, who the heck is te first question from?!

Kamek: ***Still laughing*** The YoshiwithaMustache...

YoshiwithaMustache

Muhahahaha! The Yoshi with the weird facial hair is back!

Bowser: What happened to your wife?

Ludwig: How old were you when you could play Fur Elise? (I assume you can play it)

Larry: Do you have a girlfriend? And what's your favorite Sims 3 game?

Roy: Do you like punching people? If so, you are now free to punch anyone of your choice.

Morton: Your stand on fan girls?

Wendy: What's your favorite perfume set?

Lemmy: ***Fan girl mode*** Do you like pie? And why are you so damn adorable?

Iggy: What's your stance on the YouTube video After Ever After?

Bowser Jr: What's your favorite thing to draw?

Bleck: Were you mad when Dimmy tried to take over the underworld?

Mimi: What's your favorite way to annoy Dimmy?

O'Chucks: What was it like back in the 'homelands'?

Mr L: What's it like being an alter ego? And how's bro bot doing?

Dimmy: DO YOU LIKE MIMI?! (Apparently it's dramatic to put everything in caps)

Kamek (or as Bowser prefers to call you, hagface): Why don't you just leave?! Bowser treats you like crap anyways!

Nastasia: What's it like working for the famous count?

~•~•~•~•~•~

Bowser: NOT THAT GUY AGAIN!

Bleck: You know this 'Yoshi with weird facial hair'?

Bowser: We have a long history...

YWAM: Yeah man! I still remember the time when you told Junior about when Yoshis go through their pu-

Bowser: ***Covers YWAM's mouth, throws him out of the camera*** He's too young! Anyways, my wife and I had a rocky relationship and after having our last child-

Koopalings & Junior: ***Listens intently***

Bowser: ...You know what? I'll tell you guys when Junior's eighteen.

Everyone but Bowser: ***Face-palms***

Ludwig: Anyways, of course I can play such a classic from the famous Beetoven! What kind of composer would I be if I couldn't?

Lemmy: A stupid one!

Ludwig: Exactly! I could play it when I was five...And what are you trying to inquire Lenord?

Lemmy: ***Durpy-like voice***That's your stupid!

Ludwig: ...LENORD SPARK! I'm going to kill you! ***Chases Lemmy***

Larry: ...My brothers are idiots. I have many girlfriends! There's Alex, Lindsay, Nikki-

Bowser: Wait, Wait! You have that many girlfriends and yet you never mentioned any of them to me.

Larry: What's your point?

Bowser: ...Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Larry: Good. I don't have a favorite Sims 3 game, I like all of them!

Roy: Obviously you've never met me before, because I love punching people! It's a way to get my feelings out.

Iggy: Did you ever think of going to a **therapist**?!

Roy: ***Punches Iggy*** What's a therapist?

Ludwig: Like your the one to talk Iggy. Remember that one time you thought 'the world's going to end'?

~•~•~•~_Flashback_~•~•~•~

Bowser, Larry, and Lemmy were sitting on their thrones, talking to Uncle Joey until Iggy burst into the room, waving a calendar frantically. "King Dad! Today's December 21!"

"What's so important about December 21 that it has to interrupt our Skype with Uncle Joey?" Bowser asked impatiently, pointing to a laptop on the coffee table.

"Because! Scientific research shows that at 12:00 PM, the angry sun will consume enough negative energy to explode, demolishing our worlds along with it!" Iggy shouted, starting to panic. Lemmy and Larry raised an eyebrow at each other while Bowser muttered 'Grambi help me.'

"Is that Ignatius over there?" Uncle Joey asked from the computer.

"Yes it is. Do you want to talk to him-" Before he could finish, Bowser was interrupted by Iggy's sudden screams. "IGNATIUS SAMUEL! Do you mind?!"

"It's 12:00 PM!" Iggy screamed, running out of the room. Bowser, Lemmy, and Larry stared at the door, wide eyed. Uncle Joey was shaking his head, obviously disappointed at his nephew's silly conclusion.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Joe," Bowser said.

"I have some advice for you bro: Therapist. A.S.A.P. Anyways, Is my sweet neice there?"

~•~•~•~_End of Flashback_~•~•~•~

Iggy: I don't what you're talking about.

Bowser: SURE you don't.

Morton: I love fan girls! They make me feel like I'm a movie star; writing fanfictions about me, shipping me with interesting people, asking me for autographs! Speaking of which, I never practiced my signature should it be all squiggly or just plainly written? I mean, do you think they'll care-

Everyone: **SHUT UP MORTON**!

Wendy: My favorite perfume set is named after me: Kooty!

Ludwig: That's not the right Kooty, Kootie Pie.

Roy: And da only reason ya use perfume is ta hide ya masculinity.

Wendy: Will you guys stop making stupid male jokes about me?!

Everyone: ***Covers ears in agony***

Dimentio: Like a mouse afraid of a cat, I'm afraid of that girlie's sreams!

Mimi: And yet you aren't afraid of my screams...

Lemmy: I LOVE PIE! Where is it?!

Alli: At least we know where he got his stupidity from...

Bowser: Who?

Alli: ...Never mind.

Lemmy: I don't know. Maybe because I was born this way... Iggy! Jukebox!

Iggy: ***Pulls random jukebox in the room, puts in quarter***

Lemmy: I'm beautiful in my own way! Cause God makes no mistakes!

Iggy: I'm on the right track baby,

Lemmy & Iggy: I was born this way!

Everyone: ***Sweat-drop***

Bleck: Your kids have no talent.

Bowser: You think I don't know that already.

Iggy: Well, I never seen it before. Can we get a TV in here?

Everyone: ***Crowds around a plasma TV***

_Intro_

If you've ever wondered why

Disney's tales all end in lies

Here's what happened after all their dreams came true

_Ariel_

I loved being princess down in this beautiful ocean blue

But mermaids are going missing they end up in someone's stew

So just try to put yourself in to somebody else's gills

You're killing my ecosystem with fishing and oil spills

Thank you BP, thank you BP

The British are killing, oil is spilling

Now I can't see... MY EYES!

Chinamen feast on Flounder's fins

Plus the Japanese killed all my whale friends

Oceans are browning, I think I'm drowning

Thanks to BP

YOU SUCK!

_Jasmine_

Hey, I'm OK, but I'm slightly scared

My husband's a mark for the War on Terror

Aladdin was taken by the CIA

We're not Taliban

You've got the wrong man

In Guantanamo Bay

Prince Ali, where could he be, drowning in wawa

Interrogation from the nation of the "free"

Bin Laden's taken the fall

We're not trained pilots at all

Jafar went crazy and no one put up a fuss

We're for freedom, Genie can vouch for us

Bush was crazy, Obama's lazy, al-Qaeda's not in this country

Set free my Prince Ali

_Belle_

A whore! A whore!

A whore, a whore, a whore!

This town's gone wild since I married Adam

They think I'm going straight to hell

But the charges laid on me

Of bestiality

Could wind up getting me thrown in a cell

No, I'm overrun by mad men

I hear they plan to burn me at the stake

They legit believe I'm Satan

And now I hear that PETA's gonna take my beast away

_Pocahontas_

After John Smith traveled back to England

I helped my people cultivate the fields

More English, French, and Spaniards came to visit

And they greeted us with guns and germs and steel

They forced us into unknown lands of exile

They pillaged, raped, and left us all for dead

So now I'm far more liberal with a weapon

When I separate their bodies from their heads

Have you ever held the entrails of an English guy?

Or bit the beating hearts of Spanish men?

Can you shoot an arrow in some French guy's eyeball?

Can you paint with the red colors in these men

I can murder if I please

Cause I'm dying of disease

I can paint with the red colors in these men

_All_

Thanks to BP

Where's Prince Ali?

Bestiality

I've got STDs

-Song by Jon Cozart

-Lyrics by A-Z lyrics

Everyone but Iggy: O_O

Iggy: ***In tears*** That... That was so beautiful...

Dimentio: There's something wrong with your kids...

Bowser: Mm-hm. I already know.

Junior: I like to paint anything! As long as it's on my dad's bedroom wall.

Bowser: You do WHAT?!

Junior: Nothing!

Bleck: Who is this 'Dimmy' you speak of? The only minions I have are Mimi, O'Chunks, Nastasia, Dimentio and L.

Nastasia: I believe Dimmy is the fan girl nickname for Dimentio, count.

Bleck: Oh! And yes, I am still mad at him. Wait a minute... Aren't you suppose to be in the dungeon?

Dimentio: Alli said I get out of jail so I come to the show.

Alli: ***Holds scepter up to Dimentio's neck*** And you're going to back as soon as the show is over!

Dimentio: ***Cowers under Alli*** Yes mam!

Mimi: There were many, and I mean MANY times I annoyed Dimentio. But my favorite one was the-

Dimentio: Don't say it!

Mimi: The Pinkified Prank!

~•~•~•~_Flashback_~•~•~•~

Nastasia, O'Chunks and Mr. L were in the conference room (the room full of cages), discussing battle plans for the next encounter with the heroes.

"Now, O'Chunks; you will head over to Cave town and guard the pure heart there. Mr. L will go to the Whoa Zone and watch over the squaggle Queen. Mimi and Dimentio will go to Samer's Kingdom-"

Before she could finish, an angry Mimi burst in the room in a silky, flower pattern, vintage dress covered in rainbow goop.

"Speaking of Mimi," Mr. L said, looking wide eyed at the colorful shift shaper.

"What happened lassie?" O'Chunks asked in his typical Irish accent.

"That stupid Dimmy head poured multi colored glop in a bucket and placed above my doorframe, and when I opened it, splat!" Mimi growled, frowing at her vintage dress. "And I bought this beauty for 465,847 rubies!"

"What you need to do prank him back, K?" Nastasia said. "L can help you if you want."

"Yeah! I love pranking that Dimentio!" Mr. L said, jumping from cage on to hers. "Come on Mimi. He'll be sorry for messing with the Doube Greens!"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Out of all the names you can think of, you come up with 'Double Greens'?" Mimi asked, heading off to Dimentio's room with Mr. L following close behind.

"Hey, I think the name's quite clever." In his hands was an exact replica of the gems that belong on his mask, except they were a shiny, neon pink.

"So, we just sneak into Dimentio's room and replace the yellow ones with the pink ones?" L asked, examining one up close.

"No... You disctract Dimentio long enough so when I transform (into a tiny spider), I can sneak in and make the switch," Mimi said, taking the jewels from Mr. L.

As they approached their destination, Mimi ducked behind a corner where Dimentio couldn't see her when he opened the door. When Mr. L knocked on the door, it opened and the famous magician of the Mario series peeked his head out.

"Ah, L, how may I help you?" Dimentio asked.

"I have a bet for you Dimmy. I dare you to show your face WITHOUT your mask on for one minute. And if you can, I'll let you have my deserts for a year!" Mr. L said, cringing at the desert part.

Dimentio thought about this for a couple seconds, then said, "Deal. But we're only going to go down the hall and back, petty boy." And with that, he took his mask off to reveal a pale, blonde face with freckles and deep, blue eyes. When they turned down the hall, Mimi turned into a tiny spider and crawled under the door and into Dimentio's room.

She gazed around the dark room, but she then refocused and found Dimentio's mask. After replacing the jewels, she quickly left, not wanting to explain herself to Dimentio.

~•~•~•~_The Day After_~•~•~•~

"MIMI!" Dimentio stormed into the conference room, anger clearly shown on his face/mask. Bleck, Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks and Mr. L were all in there, preparing for the next battle.

"Dimentio, can it wait? We need to head into battle, K?" Nastasia said, flipping through papers on her clipboard.

"No it can't! Mimi, can you explain to me why my Dimension D is pink?!" Dimentio flicked his hand and showed his commerades the pink Dimension D.

"Aww, come on D! It looks really cool!" Mimi said, with Nastasia and Bleck nodding in agreement.

"Bleck agrees, but it needs a dash of black," Bleck said.

"And my magic! Instead of dark energy, I conjure up **kittens**! KITTENS!" Dimentio said, conjuring a cute black and white kitten with a jester's hat on.

"It's ADORABLE! L, how did you do these affects?" Mimi asked, picking up the cuddly kitten. "I guess you won't be pranking me anytime soon, huh Dimentio?"

~•~•~•~_End of Flashback_~•~•~•~

Wendy: King Dad! I want a kitten!

Bowser: But baby cakes, isn't your cheep cheep cute enough?

Wendy: NO! I WANT A KITTEN! KITTEN! K. I. T. T. E. N!

Ludwig: ***Covering ears*** At least we know she can spell.

O'Chunks: Aye, I miss da ole Irelands. But I don't remember much of it.

Mr. L: It's okay being an alternate ego, but you hear all those annoying voices in your head, mocking you.

Mimi: ***Evil Grin*** Oh, but those aren't voices in your head L. That's me, mocking you.

Mr. L: But... How?! °_°

Mimi: A girl never tells her secrets...

Mr. L: Whatever... And brobot's doing fine! He's getting a new upgrade: BroBot07! It includes fire breathing techniques, instant healing and radioactivity!

Iggy: Whoo, radioactivity! ***High fives Mr. L***

Dimentio: That is none of your buisness! Yoshis these days...

Kamek: Yeah... How come I never left in the first place?!

Bowser: Because if **you** left, I'll burn you to death!

Kamek: Oh yeah! That's why...

Nastasia: It is wonderful! Since I'm his right hand woman, I get to order the rest around while he's out, have cool hypno powers, and wear this cool outfit.

Kamek: Well, that took a while...

Nastasia: I'll say. The next question is from Spatterson.

Spatterson

Bowser: How come you always capture Peach and not try Daisy (Luigi's girlfriend) for once?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bowser: That... Is a brilliant idea! Kids, you all are going to bed early; we have a princess to kidnap at midnight tonight!

Larry: But dad, it's only 2:30 PM.

Bowser: So?

Larry: Nevermind...

Kamek: Next question is from LuigiBro1!

LuigiBro1

Mr L: Have you ever done pranks to the Count crew? Or at least the Mario crew?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Mr. L: Like Mimi said, I helped her with that one prank on Dimentio. I also replaced Nastasia's papers with 1,000,000,000 coin checks!

Nastasia: You did what?!

Mr. L: You heard me woman. I'm rich!

Nastasia: When we get back, you're dead, K?

Alli: Drama! Anyways, the next question is from 1werehogfan.

1werehogfan

Mimi: What's up with you being so short?

Lemmy: Why are you so stupid?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Mimi: ***Transforms into her true self*** MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI! (How short do you think I am now?!)

1werehogfan: ***Shaking in fear*** I'm sorry! You are very tall!

Mimi: ***Transforms back into her short self*** Thank you.

Lemmy: Hey! I'm not stupid!

Ludwig: Really? What's 1+5?

Lemmy: 47, duh!

Ludwig: No Lenord, the answer is six.

Lemmy: Really? I thought six was answer to 34+13.

Everyone: ***Sweat drop***

Nastasia: Out next question is from Spatterson. Again!

Spatterson

Bowser: How come you always try to kill Mario when he was created for a reason? Like, without you, Mario won't have any purpose of being a hero to Princess Peach at all; and without Mario, your own life will become meaningless. That's true!

Ludwig: Who is your favorite piano artist?

Lemmy: How do you balance so well on that ball of yours? It's really cool!

Roy: How come you're the tough one in Bowser's family?

Iggy: What grade are you in? Are you in high school or elementary school? I am in high school and am in my Junior year. I hate it already and in the 5th week!

Wendy: How does it feel to be Bowser's only, and I mean only, daughter?

Morton: Why are you so hyper? Do you eat sweets all the time?

Larry: How does it feel to be Bowser's second to youngest child? Do you hate it?

Bowser Jr.: How does it feel to have all of Bowser's love? Are you his favorite child?

Count Bleck: Before Mario met Bowser, were you his archnemesis?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bowser: Who cares about logic? All I want is Peach to be mine!

Ludwig: Father, this Spatterson makes a point...

Bowser: Shut it Ludwig. If Mario didn't exist, my life would be SO much easier.

Ludwig: If you say so. And my favorite pianist is Ludwig Von Beetoven, duh!

Lemmy: Well Ms. Spatterson, it takes a lot of practice. I can teach you if you want! We can have ball parties everyday-

Bowser: No. Ball parties. That's an order Lenord.

Lemmy: Aw, pineapples!

Roy: Baby, it takes intense amount of workouts to look this good. All my other siblings are weak, little shrimpy guys.

Wendy: ***Karate kicks Roy out of the screen*** How many times do I have to drill this in your pea-sized brains? I'm a FEMALE! And it feels great! I'm spoiled to heck, so I get anything I want. Also, I can dress my brothers up and post them on instagoomba!

Iggy: So that's where you've been posting those!

Lemmy: You promised you deleted them!

Wendy: Dear brothers, you should know me well enough that I'd do that.

Iggy: I LOVE school! You get to learn new things everyday and make new friends! Besides, every time I go to school, I have a better chance at beating Ludwig at the Academic Marathon!

Ludwig: Dream on little brother. I ALWAYS beat you at those competitions.

Iggy: T_T

Morton: What do you mean hyper? I'm not hyper isn't that obvious? Just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I'm on hyperactive drugs. Drugs are bad, don't do drugs!

Larry: ***Pushes Morton out of the camera*** We get it Morton: don't do drugs. I hate being the second youngest. You don't get to boss anyone around or be spoiled. And you're neglected. A lot.

Bowser: Lawrence! You're never neglected!

Larry: Oh yeah? Remember that one time where I needed money for our band trip to Ice Land and I asked you to fundraiser for me? Well, you never gave me money, but gave everyone else money! And Kamek doesn't even go to school!

Kamek: Hey! Earning a paycheck here is hard! That's why I work a double shift with Alli and Nolan at the studio. At least they pay me good.

Alli: Speaking of which, you're next paycheck is next week!

Kamek: $u$

Junior: I love being papa's favorite! It proves I'm heir to the throne and I get to brag about it to my siblings!

Ludwig: Wait... When did Junior get to be the next heir?

Bowser: I don't know what you're talking about.

Ludwig: ***Rolls eyes***

Bleck: Back then, Bleck only loved Timpani. I had no 'arch nemesis'. And if I did, it'll be someone WAY smarter than him.

Bowser: Hey! Im sUpeR sm art!

Everyone but Bowser: Sure you are...

Kamek: Our final question (thank Grambi) is from Samusaran101!

Samusaran101

Bowser: YOU DRIVE?! DO YOU EVEN HAVE A LICENSE?! I mean... you're a turtle, man!

Mr. L: Have you ever tried to possess someone?

Ludwig: I'M GONNA STALK YOU!

Lemmy: Who's your favorite sibling? (if you have one)

Morton: Do people think you're annoying? And, is your voice loud?

Mimi: ...aren't you the spider I stepped on the other day?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Bowser: Yes I drive! How old do you think I am?!

Ludwig: 49?

Lemmy: 8?

Roy: 50?

Iggy: 47?

Wendy: 67?

Morton: 64,848,373?

Larry: 75?

Junior: 33?

Bleck: 55?

Mimi: 100?

Dimentio: 76?

Mr. L: 68?

Nastasia: 53?

Kamek: 99?

Alli: 225?

Bowser: No to the 15th. I'm 23.

Everyone but Bowser: ...***Bursts out laughing***

Bowser: Hurtful. And I'm a DRAGON if you want to get technical!

Mr. L: I don't have the ability to posses things.

Ludwig: Ugh, it's Catherine all over again!

Lemmy: My favorite sibling is... no one!

Iggy: I'm thought I was your favorite?!

Lemmy: You thought **wrong**! My favorite sibling is my ball!

Larry: Lemmy, you're ball isn't-

Lemmy: Yes?

Larry: Never mind.

Morton: Yes many people think I'm annoying, but I don't know why. Do you think I'm annoying because I don't think I'm annoying-

Everyone: Shut up Morton!

Morton: YES I DO HAVE A LOUD VOICE!

Mimi: It was you! Your shoe had a peice of gum stuck to the end of it and I had to Dimentio use magic to get it off!

Dimentio: Like maple syrup stuck to a little kid's fingers, that gum was hard to get off!

Kamek: Well, that's it! Keep reviewing questions folks and expect shows every Tuesday! Bye!

Alli: And cut!

**Yep, that's finally updated! Oh, and Ms. Spatterson, I'd appreciate it if you were patient and waited for this thing to be updated. Like I said, I will answer EVERYONE'S questions: so just be patient; not everything you want will happen with a wave of your hand. And I don't care if you don't read this story, I have plenty of others who will review and keep this story going. So back off before you think about saying something negative about me or my stories. Oh! And I'm not scared of you either. **

**So, with that note, I say my new catchphrase: Read, Review, Stay Tuned! Alli out, peace!**


	3. Day 3

Chapter 3

Movie scenes that are just Rosey!

**Sorry for the SUPER DUPER late update guys, I has having trouble updating this one. And schoolwork hasn't been kind to me. And if you haven't checked my profile, I won't be updating much in November. But as that digress.**

**Oh! We have special guests this chapter: Rosey Violet, Jack the Yoshi, and Violent Jones! But, I have a few rules about OCs that I would like to mention.**

OC rules

1. Like Koopalings Go to High school, this story is going to have everyone's OC appear at least **_once_** (notice how I emphasize once). Every five episodes, I'm going to replace an old OC with a new one, so if you want your OC to appear again, just review and I'll put him/her back in!

2. Please give me a good description of your OC unless you told me to go to a different story and look at the reviews there. Do something simple; I'm not going into a long, detailed description.

3. If anything, try to make your OC not a cusser or anything along those lines. This is a K+ rate story, so please don't make me change the rating to T.

4. These rules do not apply for my OCs because this is my story, so please don't rant about that in the reviews.

**So, that's all I have to say. So, let's get to the show shall we?**

**The koopalings and Bleck followers belong to Nitendo**

**•Rosey Violet belongs to Jeanette Violet**

**•Jack the Yoshi belongs to The ultimate werehog**

**•Violent Jones belongs to kookylover98**

**•Alli, Nolan, Myra, Jake, Nikki and Kyle belong to me!**

Alli: And action!

Nastasia: Welcome to-

Kamek: Woah, woah, woah! You got to say it TWO episodes already! It's my turn to introduce the show today!

Nastasia: Fine. Be that way.

Kamek: ***Puts on a creepy, huge smile*** WELCOME TO ASK THE VILLAINS!

Nastasia: ***Pushes Kamek out of the screen*** Aaaand you're done. Today, we have three special guests joining us today!

Bowser: Wait a second! How did we get to having zero guests to three guests in two days?!

Mimi: Because Alli's popular!

Alli: ***From behind camera*** You're darn right I am!

Bowser: So hagface, who are these "special guests"?

Kamek: We have Rosey Violet-

Iggy: Rosey?! Where is she?!

Mr. L: So, you two are a thing?

Iggy: ***Very bad unsuspicious voice*** Whaaaat? Pfft, we're JUST in the friend zone.

Lemmy: But what about the time where you kis-

Iggy: Okay fine! We are a thing!

A girl with platnium hair, icy blue eyes, and blue glasses ran into the room and hugged Iggy.

Rosey: Iggy!

Iggy: ***Blushes*** Hey Rosey...

Nastasia: Violent Jones and Jack the Yoshi are here too!

A short girl with magenta eyes and purple wings came in holding a rope leading to a black Yoshi with flame tattoos on his arms and gold shoes on.

Jack: Seriously? Dragging me around like a horse isn't how Yoshis roll.

Violent: Hey, I couldn't think of a cooler entrance.

Bowser: Seriously?! We have a **yoshi **on the show?!

Alli: And you don't think having **KOOPAS** on the show is an issue?

Everyone but Bowser: Ooohhh!

Kamek: Our first question is from kookylover98!

Kookylover98

Bowwy: So why did you give Junior the crown WHEN YOU KNOW VERY DARN WELL THAT LUDWIG VON KOOPA DESERVES IT?!

Luddy: I'm just gonna go ahead and say it... I love! But not in a fangil kinda way, but I think your awesome and hope Bowser comes to his senses and gives you the crown. If you become king of darklands what would you do? Any changes? Who will the queen be?!

Lemmy: Have you ever fell off your ball before?

Roy: You're okay. On a scale of 1 through 10, how smart are you?

Iggy: What are you hiding in your closet?!

Wendy: Do you wear eyeliner?

Morton: Can you eat 100 cakes under a minute?

Larry: Did you break in and steal my coins?! I'm onto you!

Junior: Do you think you're better than Ludwig? DO YOU?! If yes, you're soooo wrong.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Ludiwg: For starters, I would kick all my siblings out of the castle, throw magnificent dances with the finest foods, and have a mariachi band-

Iggy: YOU WANT TO THROW US OUT?! AND HAVE FANCY FOOD!?

Larry: And you are surprised by that because?

Iggy: Oh no. I was practicing my dramatic acting. What I'm surprised at is the fact Ludwig likes mariachi bands.

Everyone: ***Raises an eyebrow at Ludwig***

Ludwig: So? A guy likes mariachi bands, big deal.

Bowser: It is a BIG deal. No kid of mine will like mariachi bands. They are a thing against society. I want all of your CDs before bed.

Violent: ***Glares at Ludwig*** Yeah, who's going to be the queen?

Ludwig: Easy there fan girl. I haven't looked **that** far into the future.

Lemmy: I only fell off my ball twice; one, for trying to balance on it for the first time and two, when Roy shoved the neighbor's cat down my shell.

Roy: I honestly couldn't tell if that was you, or the cat screaming. They both sounded above a F# key.

Lemmy: Haha. I have still have the scars from its claws raking down my back. ***Starts to take off his shell***

Alli: Lemmy, we're on public TV! Don't make me put a censored block on your behind during editing!

Roy: Okay!? I'm freaking boss! And on a scale from 1-10, I'm a -3!

Ludwig: That's shows you he's on the one side.

Iggy: ***Poor unsuspicious voice, hides a tape behind his back*** WWhat?! I'm not hiding anything in my closet!

Jack: ***Sneaks behind Iggy and takes the video tape*** Can we have a TV in here?

Everyone: ***Crowded around a plasma TV***

Iggy: No one can know my secret, so I'm recording this to motivate myself to not back down on love.

_He opened his closet doors to reveal a bunch of pictures of Rosey: some are happy, others of her sweating, and there's even one of her and Iggy holding up an A+ project they did together. This collage was surrounded by paper chain hearts of many colors._

Iggy: If I ever die, I want you to see this Rosey. I always had a crush on you, ever since we did that exact science project on that animal cell. I hope you love me too, and feel the same way I do.

Rosey: ***Blushes and hugs Iggy*** Awww Iggy! I love you too!

Mimi: (To Violent) Do you have a boyfriend like that?

Violent: I do have a crush on someone, but he doesn't show emotion like those two do.

Mimi: Same. My crush is so cold and mysterious.

Ludwig: (To Dimentio) Those two are talking about us, aren't they?

Dimentio: Yep. Like your obsessed love for mariachi bands, I never understood why girls would giggle and whisper about boys when the boys are a couple feet away from them.

Wendy: Of course I do! This kind brings out the color of my eyes.

Roy: Yep. They're eyes of a true male.

Wendy: ***Kicks him in the shin*** Ya know, those jokes are starting to get old.

Morton: Of course I could eat 100 cakes under a minute! I entered myself in a cake-eating competition and I won first place! King Dad, do you have my trophy?

Bowser & Bleck: ***Roll in a platform that has a ten foot gold trophy on it***

Bleck: Why couldn't this thing be a bit lighter?

Bowser: If you think **this** is heavy, try holding Roy's champion fighters belt. And it's only two feet long!

Larry: I was framed!

Bowser: Son, where's the girl's coins? If I taught you anything, it's not to steal money from girls.

Larry: I don't know!

Lemmy: Hey guys, where's Junior?

Junior: ***Walks into the studio*** Hey guys! Did I miss anything? I was out buying art supplies with some girl's money! ***Holds up five shopping bags***

Jack: Dude, do you know your dad doesn't want you taking money from girls?

Junior: No...

Alli: And that's why he's one of my favorites!

Junior: I **know **I'm better than Ludwig! That's why papa's giving me the crown!

Bowser: Now Junior, you know I haven't decided-

Ludwig: ***Glares at Junior*** Say one more thing about you being better than me, and you'll never see a paintbrush again.

Bowser: Now Ludwig, no need to get nast-

Junior: Fine mariachi lover! Bring it on!

~•~•~•~_Pokemon Music_~•~•~•~

Trainer Junior wants a battle! Trainer Junior sent out Fennekin!

Ludiwg: Go Froakie!

~•~•~•~_Interruption_~•~•~•~

Alli: Woah, woah! We don't have time for this! Kamek, next question!

Kamek: The next question is- wait a second! This isn't even a question!

Bowser: What do you mean hagface?!

Nastasia: It's more like a script. From Spatterson.

Spatterson

Wendy: Do you sing any songs? My favorite is Rainy Day by Janel Parrish. Here's the lyrics to her song, an electro pop song:  
(Piano intro)  
I wake up in the morning  
Remember that you're gone  
I wondered where the sun went  
The rain is falling now  
(Chorus) And I'm awake on this rainy day and I'm watching as my tears fall down the windowpane, yeah yeah. Didn't I baby, treat you right? And I watch the rain it makes us pure again. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I tried to come and see you  
But you won't let me in  
I know we've had our moments. So  
But can we start again?  
(Chorus) Cuz I'm awake on this rainy day and I'm watching as my tears fall down the windowpane, yeah yeah. Didn't I baby, treat you right? And I watch the rain it makes us pure again. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Tell me how I'm gonna live without you  
I feel like the world is falling apart  
I watch the rain  
Falling again  
Wash away  
Wash away  
Yeah yeah oh!  
Will it wash away? Away!  
(Chorus one last time) I'm awake on this rainy day and I'm watching as my tears fall down the windowpane, yeah yeah. Didn't I baby, treat you right? And I watch the rain it makes us pure again. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah oh!  
Oh oh oh oh oh!  
(A few more piano notes, 10 more to be exact, come and then the song ends)

Bowser Jr.: How old were you when you started drawing?

Bowser: In super Mario galaxy 1, when that sun next to your near-complete galaxy turned into a supermassive black hole, were you scared when you saw it or did it suck you in? I warn you, if you go into space, stay away from the black holes! Anything that gets close to one is doomed. Stars, planets, even whole solar systems!

Alli: Your new catchphrase is catchy. It's really good.

Lemmy: Do you watch any movies? Here's one I think you'll like: Night at the museum Battle of the Smithsonian. Here's one scene from the movie:

Scene 8: Back to life!  
[The sun starts to set]  
Larry: (turns the lights on and grabs a nearby spear, slides it into the crate and grabs the tablet, then slowly slides the spear out and holds the tablet in his hand. It starts to glow in his hand, signaling that its sunset) No. No. No. No! No, no, no, no, no!  
Kahmunrah: (comes to life with his guards and shouts a command in Egyptian to his guards, who lock up the crate and point their spears at Larry. Then, he speaks to Larry in Egyptian)  
Larry: (stares at Kahmunrah)  
Kahmunrah: (speaks to Larry in French)  
Larry: (shakes his head, still staring)  
Kahmunrah: No, English. English, perhaps.  
Larry: I'm sorry, who are you?  
Kahmunrah: I am Kahmunrah, the great king of the great kings, and from the darkest depts of ancient history, I have come back to life!  
Larry: Uh-huh. (nods)  
Kahmunrah: Perhaps you did not hear what I just said. I am a centuries old Egyptian Pharaoh. I was dead, but now I have come back to life!  
Larry: Yeah no. I heard that. I got that. Welcome back.  
Kahmunrah: (stammering) Who - Who are you?  
Larry: Larry. Larry Daley. (Larry moves the tablet under his arm and holds his hand out to shake Kahmunrah's hand. But the spears are raised quickly, putting the action to a halt and Larry puts his hand down as Kahmunrah stares downward at Larry's hand, then up at Larry) Of Daley Devices. It's up in New York. It's funny, I actually, um… I know your brother, Ahkmenrah.  
Kahmunrah: Do you?  
Larry: Yeah.  
Kahmunrah: Oh, he knows baby brother or the favorite son.  
Larry: Yeah, good kid.  
Kahmunrah: Oh, isn't he just? You know, Mother and Father always gave him the best of everything (wags a finger) and I do mean everything. They even gave him the throne. (angrily) The throne that was rightfully mine!  
Larry: He never mentioned that.  
Kahmunrah: I'll just bet he didn't. Well, now begins the era of Kahmunrah because I have come back to… Never mind. Just hand me the tablet.  
Jedediah: Don't give it to him, Gigantor!  
Octavius: Keep him away!  
[everyone else in the crate join in, making a racket]  
Kahmunrah: (walking over to the crate) Oh, silence! Silence in there, please! (bangs hand on the crate) Don't make me come in there!  
Jedediah: No! I won't be muzzled!  
Octavius: Yeah!  
Kahmunrah: (turns back to Larry and walks toward him, making him walk backwards) Look, that tablet is more powerful than you, Larry Daley of Daley Devices, can possibly imagine. Bringing things back to life is just a parlor trick. With it, I shall unlock the gate to the underworld and bring forth my army from the Land of the Dead. (a spear pokes Larry on the back, making him stop walking backwards) So, if it's not too much trouble, (shouts an order in Egyptian and the spears are raised and pointed at Larry's neck) Hand it over.  
Larry: (hands the tablet to Kahmunrah) Okay. Here you go.  
Kahmunrah: Wise decision. (shouts a command in Egyptian and the spears are lowered. Kahmunrah gestures to the gate and he and his guards start to walk through it)  
Larry: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I thought you wanted the cube, but…  
Kahmunrah: (stops and barks an order in Egyptian and the guards stop walking and turn to face Larry) The cube?  
Larry: The Cube of Rubik.  
Kahmunrah: Alright, (walks toward Larry, followed by his guards) what is this, uh, this Cube of Rubik, then?  
Larry: It's the cube. You know, the cube that turns all who oppose you to dust? That one? Whatever. It was my bad. You know what? By the way, your brother didn't want to mess with it either. Yeah, he wanted to play it safe too. Just you sort of struck me as a next level sort of guy so I was…  
Kahmunrah: (shouts an order in Egyptian and once more the spears are pointed at Larry) I am not my brother, Larry. I will kill you and your friends in the blink of an eye. (shouts a command in Egyptian and the spears are lowered once again) Now, take me to this Cube of Rubik.  
[Larry leads Kahmunrah and his six guards to a crate Larry passed before sundown]  
Larry: Here it is.  
Kahmunrah: Open it.  
[Larry unlocks the crate and a squid comes out of it. It attacks Kahmunrah's guards, and then grabs Kahmunrah, sending the tablet into the air in the process. Larry runs and catches the tablet before it hits the ground and slides across the floor]  
Kahmunrah: Come back here! Come back here with my tablet! I still have your friends!  
Larry: (runs down the hall)  
Kahmunrah: (shouts in Egyptian for his guards to get his tablet back from Larry)  
Kahmunrah's guards: (run out of the room and go down different halls, trying to find Larry and the tablet)  
[end scene]

The rest of that is: General Custer rescues Larry and holds off Kahmunrah's guards, Larry meets Amelia Earhart, and they head to another part of the museum. Oh, and General Custer gets captured by Kahmunrah's guards and is put into the same crate that Larry's friends are in.

Cast in this scene:  
Ben Stiller as Larry Daley  
Owen Wilson as Jedediah  
Steve Coogan as Octavius  
And  
Hank Azaria as Kahmunrah

Mentioned in this scene:  
Rami Malek as Ahkmenrah  
Amy Adams as Amelia Earhart

And

Bill Harder as General Custer

That's all for now. Bye!

~•~•~•~•~•~

Wendy: I LOVE that song! I listen to it all the time when Roy reminds me of... him.

Roy: You mean Tyler?

Wendy: ***Covers her ears, sings as loud as she can*** Cuz I'm awake on this rainy day and I'm watching as my tears fall down the windowpane, yeah yeah!

O'Chunks: As ye Americans say, 'shut up!'

Junior: Actually, I never liked art until my dad forced Kamek to teach me how to paint when I was five.

~•~•~•_Flashback_~•~•~•~

Kamek and Junior were in the playroom, two easels were in front of them and two cups of water, and paint pallets were on a nearby table. Kamek was just about to teach Junior how to paint the sky on his easel.

"Now Junior, you color pallet is arranged in rainbow order: red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, pink, brown, white and black. Take your 4" brush and dip in the blue paint and smoothly stroke the bristles across the canvas. Then rinse the brush-"

Junior: Kamek, no offense, but you are starting to sound like Morton. And painting is BORING! All you do is put colors on paper.

Kamek: Junior, it is much more than that! And since you said that, you are not leaving this room until your landscape is finished.

_An hour and thirty minutes later..._

"You still can't make me!" Junior mocked with glee.

"What. Will. It. Take!?**" **Kamek growled, flinging his brush at Junior's easel, which made a big blue blob of paint on his easel.

"Wow! That's looks cool Kamek! How did you do it?!" Junior asked, picking up his paintbrush.

"Seriously? That's all I had to do!?"

~•~•~•~_End of Flashback_~•~•~•~

Kamek: That little punk is so hard to work with.

Bowser: What did you call my son?!

Kamek: A little angel, your fatherliness.

Bowser: That's what I thought. And I was **NOT** afraid of a mere black hole. I'm not afraid of anything.

Violent: Hey guys! I found this documentary on black holes! Anybody want to watch it with-

Bowser: ***Screams like a little girl*** A black hole? Where?!

Jack: (To Lemmy) Your dad's a big baby.

Lemmy: Yep. That's why he's eight years old.

Bowser: I'm 23!

Alli: Thank you very much.

Lemmy: I saw that movie like that! The only difference is that the movie was called Night at the Toadsum the Toad guard was named Tom, the night watch.

Larry: Oh yeah! I love that movie too! King Dad, can we get that movie on DVD?

Bowser: Yeah, how much is it?

Violent: Only 648,837 coins.

Bowser: WHAT?! You guys will have to put your college allowances together if you want that movie!

Nastasia: Anyways, out next question is from Spatterson again.

Spatterson

Morton: You are right about not to do drugs. My advice to you and the other villains: Do not smoke! Smoking is bad for all parts of your body; especially your heart and lungs. In Heath class during my Freshman year, I watched a video about drugs and all that bad stuff. Then when it got to smoking, I paid close attention. A woman was making a commercial to encourage people to stop smoking. She told a story of how only 2 people in her family smoked: her and her father. "We both quit, but for my father; it took him longer. He stopped December 1996." She sniffed at this part and looked like she was about to cry as her eyes began to fill with tears. "6 months before he died of Lung Cancer." Then she began to cry at the memory as the other people who were making the commercial with her began to comfort her. Her story touched me because my grandmother used to smoke and she quit. I am glad that death by lung cancer has not been her fate. So Villains, do not smoke. If you do, you'll meet the same fate as that woman's father did: Dying of Lung Cancer.

Kamek: How hard was it to raise Bowser all by yourself?

All villains and Alli: Based on that story that I typed for Morton, are you all scared that if you smoke, you'll die of Lung Cancer? Don't smoke! I'm warning you!

~•~•~•~•~•~

Morton: Really? I never knew that happened, poor woman! If that was me and King Dad, I would be bawling too. But likewise, my mom died of Boo Cancer, and we all miss her very much. I think I'll write my health essay on smoking and cancer, I'll get an A+ for sure. Oh! And King Dad, don't check on Cheeparity. My grades aren't that hot...

Bowser: You know, I actually forgot about that stupid website. I'll check all your grades tonight.

Roy: ***Punches Morton*** Nice goin' blabber mouth!

Kamek: I actually didn't raise his crankiness by myself; I had my sister Kammy to help. But even with her and out magic, he and his siblings were hard to handle.

Lemmy: Siblings? All I know about is Uncle Joey.

Kamek: That's because most of your aunt and uncles got thrown in jail when they were younger. Bowser and Joey are the only ones who were 'good children'.

Bowser: Hey! Luke robbed an item shop when he was sixteen, Ben robbed a bank with he was thirteen, Koopette stole free samples from a beauty shop when she was twelve, Oliver blew up Toadstool I's castle when he was fifteen and Parker kidnapped Toadsworth FIVE times when he was eleven! They were total geniuses!

Wendy: Wow! I should steal free samples from the beauty shop across the street!

Roy: And I should steal a Klown Kar once in a while.

Violent: Speaking of kidnapping people, how was the capture of Princess Daisy last night?

Bowser: Ugh, don't remind me. My kids did everything wrong.

Ludwig: You were the one who accidentally set off the alarms with your big tail.

Bowser: Now Ludiwg, you don't have to be so rash about your mistakes.

Alli: Actually, my friends and I went to a class on how and why not to smoke. Lung cancer is a disease that you can get when smoking, as well as kidney disease, heart diseases and yellowing teeth. It's horrible and no one should smoke.

Everyone: Agreed.

Kamek: Our next question is from The ultimate werehog.

The ultimate werehog

Here are my questions:

Mimi: Seriously, why do you keep saying mimimimi in your true form?

Ludwig von douche bag: Good luck getting stalked!

Bowser: Dude you're old just accept it

Wendy: You're pretty just the way you are [I don't love you though]

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Mimi: It's a natural instinct. Basically, it's like you saying hi or s'up to people.

Dimentio: Did you just say s'up?

Mimi: Oh, and don't act like you don't say it! You say it to strangers all the time!

Dimentio: That was suppose secret between us!

Mimi: Not anymore! :)

Ludwig: Douche bag?! I'll let you know Ultimate Weredouche, I'm a great composer and a mastermind! I'm not a douche of any kind!

Larry: But people at school call you douches behind your back.

Ludwig: Who started that?

Larry: Me!

Ludwig: LAWRENCE EDWARD! ***Chases Larry around the studio***

Bowser: I'm not old! I'm seriously 23. Luke's the oldest, followed by Oliver, Ben, Joey, Koopette, Parker then me!

Kamek: He's not joking about being the youngest. But the age is DEFINITELY over-exaggerated.

Bowser: No it isn't!

Wendy: Of course I'm beautiful! I don't need some werehog to tell me that!

Nastasia: And our final question is from Pixlpower15859!

Pixlpower15859

Larry: Do you like pie?

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Larry: Nah, I'm more of a fruits and vegetables guy. If you want to know more about pie, ask Lemmy.

Lemmy: ***Foam coming out of the corner of his mouth*** Pie? Where?! WHERE?!

Bowser: Guys, run for your life! Lemmy hasn't had his rabis shot!

Everyone but Alli and the camera crew: ***Runs out of the studio in panic, with Lemmy chasing after them***

Alli: ***Glances at Nolan, Myra, Jake, Nikki and Kyle*** Would you guys like to help me end the show?

Nolan: Well, that concludes the third episode of Ask the Villians.

Myra: Make sure you keep commenting and asking questions.

Kyle: Alli's still accepting OCs, but make sure you read the OC rules at the beginning of the chapter.

Jake: Until next time...

Alli: And cut!

**I updated a chapter! Yay! Probably after a chapter from ****_Koopalings Go to High school_****, and a chapter or two from ****_Koopalings Go!_****, I won't be updating a lot in November, so just be patient and I will try to update as much as possible. **

**And Spatterson, if you don't mind, if you're going to do a scene from a movie, try to make it a short one. Because copying and pasting your comments are going to get tedious if you keep doing long movie scenes. **

**Anyway, that's all. So, read, review, stay tuned! **


End file.
